1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch screen devices, and more particularly, to a touch screen device that includes a backup battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screen devices such as laptop computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are widely used. Generally, the touch screen device includes a main body and a stylus for controlling cursors or inputting characters. The main body defines a receiving slot for receiving the stylus.
Batteries currently power touch screen devices. When the battery runs out, the touch screen device will stop working and power off to enable battery replacement. A conventional touch screen device includes a main battery and a backup battery for providing power in the absence of the main battery. The backup battery is located in the main body of the touch screen device and takes up considerable space.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.